Chasing Pavements
by thehollowheart
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa dan Shiho Miyano/Haibara Ai. Drabble ini akan membuatmu tertawa dan menangis sekaligus. Jangan bilang saya belum memperingatkanmu. "...Hidup adalah lelucon keji dan hanya masalah waktu aku belajar untuk menertawakannya."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Haaiii semua yang udah nyempetin diri buat mampir di story gue yang nggak jelas ini (halah) thank you banget yaa :) Ini kali ketiga gue nulis fic tentang DC, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya gue nulis dengan bahasa Ibu Pertiwi a.k.a Bahasa Indonesia. Sebenernya sih gue berniat untuk ngebuat multi-chapter dan jadiin ini kumpulan drabble tentang pairing super cute kita CoAi/ShinShi, tapi berhubung sekarang otak saya lagi mandek, jadi yahh… oneshot dulu kali ya :p

Fyi, judul gue ambil dari salah satu lagu Adele 'Chasing Pavements' yang menurut gue kece badai. Kenapa gue ambil lagu itu? Well simpelnya sih karena kata-katanya tuh ngena banget buat CoAi/ShinShi, mereka kan masih berusaha mencari 'pavements' (re: jalan) dalam hidup mereka, dan itulah yang membuat mereka bertemu. Takdir. Serendipity.

Anyways, cukup kali ya omongan gue yang gak jelas ini. Okay, here it goes…

**Disclaimer:** Sayangnya Detective Conan/Case Closed itu bukan punya gue, tapi itu punya Koko Aoyama Gosho (Koko?). Dan tentang fotonya, well itu editan.

**Warning:** Tolong dimaklumi kalau agak OOC atau fluffy atau typo atau semuanya. Nggak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini, begitu juga saya *sujud*

* * *

Hari itu hujan. Lagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan cuaca Jepang akhir-akhir ini, karena sudah seminggu penuh Beika diguyur hujan dan gerimis. Daun-daun pohon Peony yang sudah tua terlepas satu persatu karena tidak kuat menahan rintik air, membuat kuncup bunga Peony yang seharusnya mekar di bulan Mei mengigil kedinginan. Jalan terlihat lengang dan sunyi, begitu pula dengan toko-toko yang sepertinya belum kedatangan pengunjung. Hari yang basah dan lembab untuk beraktivitas ataupun hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Namun sepertinya tidak semua orang berpikir demikian. Seorang wanita muda mengenakan mantel berwarna maroon sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah payung hitam dengan erat dan sebelahnya lagi disarukkan kedalam saku mantelnya. Rambutnya yang sewarna pirang stroberi terlihat sedikit basah oleh cipratan air dari tepi payungnya, membuat bibirnya yang merah muda sedikit bergetar kedinginan. Wanita itu menghembuskan napas berat, tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk merapatkan mantelnya.

Shiho menemukan dirinya berjalan menyusuri Kota Beika, mata aquamarinenya terpaku pada langit yang gerimis dengan tatapan kosong dan menerawang. Senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya yang dingin sementara pikiran liarnya mulai bergerak, mengelana kepada satu titik dalam ingatan masa lalu, satu masa dimana ia juga dulu mengenal kota ini—Sepuluh tahun lalu. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang berubah dari kota ini, hanya beberapa jalan baru yang Shiho sama sekali tidak mengerti dan puluhan gedung yang sekarang semakin menjamuri kota.

Padat. Metropolis. Sungguh khas Beika.

Langkah kakinya mengayun pelan menuju sebuah gang yang lebih kecil, ia bahkan tidak perlu mengecek apakah jalan itu benar karena ia sudah melewatinya selama berpuluh-puluh kali. Matanya menatap deretan rumah di sebelah kanan dan kirinya, berusaha menemukan satu rumah yang pemiliknya ia rindukan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

_Ini dia_, hatinya berbisik saat ia berdiri di depan sebuah mansion yang terlihat angker. Rumah itu terlihat begitu tua dan tidak terawat, membuatnya bertanya apakah pemiliknya sudah pindah ke tempat lain. Tangannya yang bebas baru terangkat untuk menekan bel ketika ia melihat pintu depan terbuka. Seorang pria muda mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Shiho, dan kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu.

Mereka berdua terlonjak.

"Hai—Shiho?" tanya pria itu terkejut. Shiho merasa tubuhnya dialiri listrik sebesar seribu voltase saat pria itu menyebut namanya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku kembali, Kudo," Shiho menjawab, "Kau tahu aku datang bahkan sebelum aku menekan bel."

Shinichi tidak merespon dan malah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, rona wajahnya dingin dan menyeramkan. Untuk sesaat Shiho berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkan Shinichi kedua kalinya, sampai akhirnya Shinichi membuka mulut.

"Kau—Kita bicarakan ini di dalam," katanya kemudian membukakan pintu, "Ayo masuk."

Shiho mengangguk pelan dan bergerak masuk. Shinichi berjalan di hadapannya dalam diam, ia bahkan tidak menengok untuk menatapnya. Rumah Shinichi bisa dibilang adalah rumah yang paling besar di daerah itu, berhubung ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada dan kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang _public figure_. Satu set sofa impor berwarna putih gading menghiasi ruang tamunya, lengkap dengan sebuah lemari kaca besar yang meringkuk si salah satu sudut ruangan. Buku-buku yang berkutat dengan detektif seperti Sherlock Holmes, Agatha Christie, buku-buku karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dan sebagian karya ayahnya tersusun rapi dalam lemari kaca. Shiho menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau baru kembali, Shiho," tuntut Shinichi membuyarkan keheningan. Shiho yang sedang memperhatikan koleksi buku Shinichi pun menoleh.

"Aku… aku baru saja mendapatkan _Baccalaureate Degree_ di London dua tahun lalu, dan sekarang aku bekerja di CERN. Kebetulan sekali tahun ini aku bertugas di Jepang, karena itu aku kembali." ia menjawab.

Shinichi mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. "HANYA ITU?! hanya itu ALASANMU setelah kau pergi selama SEPULUH TAHUN?! Shiho, gara-gara kau minggat Agasa hampir terkena serangan jantung! Ia mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati tahu! Kami mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Shiho mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya dingin. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencariku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mencarimu! Kau—kau menghilang! Bagaimana kalau organisasi sialan itu menculikmu kembali?! Bagaimana—"

"Kudo—"

"Bagaimana kalau si bajingan Gin itu berhasil menangkapmu, dan—dan—"

"Kudo!" bentaknya, dan Shinichi terdiam. Shiho menatapnya dengan aura yang mematikan. "Aku tidak boleh berada di Beika. Kalau AKU tinggal, kalian akan selalu terancam. Hidup Agasa akan berantakan, karirmu akan hancur, dan pacarmu Ran akan menjadi incaran sisa-sisa anggota BO. Aku ini _berbahaya_, Kudo." desisnya, suaranya terdengar lebih tajam pada dua baris kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Omong kosong," bantah Shinichi, namun ia membuang pandangannya dari wanita itu. Shiho memperhatikan Shinichi dengan seksama dan baru menyadari kalau tubuh Shinichi terlihat jauh lebih kurus, rambutnya yang dulu hitam legam sekarang berwarna kecoklatan dan awut-awutan, matanya merah dan berkantung seolah ia tidak tertidur untuk dua hari lamanya. Shinichi Kudo terlihat seperti orang mampus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shiho khawatir. Insting kedokterannya langsung bekerja begitu melihat tubuh Shinichi yang tidak proporsional. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi detektif muda itu.

Shinichi refleks menjauh. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Shiho menarik kembali tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya saat itu, seperti, Apa Kudo-kun sudah berubah? Mungkinkah Kudo sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Kau masih membenciku, Kudo?" tanya Shiho hati-hati. Matanya yang sewarna Laut Circassia itu menatap Shinichi dalam, seolah ingin mereguk kenyataan pahit yang terpampang di hadapannya itu.

Shinichi Kudo tidak menyahut, tatapannya terpaku pada suatu titik misterius di balik sofa gading di hadapannya. Tangannya yang bersandar pada lengan sofa mengeras, buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat tangannya yang mengepal terlalu kuat. Kalau saja ia bukan Shiho Miyano, Shinichi sudah akan mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah di hadapan orang itu. Tetapi itu Shiho—itu Haibara, dan Shinichi tidak akan pernah bisa sekejam itu dengannya.

"Tidak," katanya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ekspresi Shiho mengendur, entah mengapa pernyataan singkat dari Shinichi itu membuat hatinya tenang.

Namun sial, rasa itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Tapi kau harus membayar perbuatanmu, Shiho." sambung Shinichi.

Tatapan Shiho berubah menjadi sekeras dan sedingin batu sapphire. "Aku akan membayar semua hutang budiku, Kudo. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan kabur kali ini." desisnya.

Shinichi malah tertawa lemah. "Aku tahu. Gila, bagaimana mungkin seorang Sherry kabur hanya karena masalah sepele?" ia mendengus kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kau jangan berani untuk meninggalkan Beika lagi, Shiho, atau aku akan sangat murka."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa, Kudo. Kantorku—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pekerjaanmu!" bentak Shinichi, membuat perkataan Shiho terpotong di tengah. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan ilmuwan muda itu, mata birunya menatap Shiho dengan liar. Shiho yang tidak biasa melihat perilaku aneh Shinichi itu mengkeret dan spontan bergerak mundur, namun kemudian punggungnya menyentuh dinding dingin. Ia terpojok.

"Aku tidak bisa," desisnya disela-sela gigi yang terkatup rapat. "Lagipula apa urusanmu, mentantei? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan semua yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak semua," Shinichi menjawab, ia mengambil satu langkah maju dan meletakkan kedua lengannya pada dinding, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menghindar dari hadapannya. Shiho bersumpah ia dapat merasakan radiasi hangat yang berpendar dari tubuh Shinichi, suara tarikan nafasnya yang pendek-pendek, juga aroma tubuhnya yang unik—bukan bau deodorant ataupun parfum.

"Kudo, apa-apaan kau—lepaskan—" gumam Shiho tak jelas, tangannya gemetaran ketika ia berusaha mendorong Shinichi menjauh. Walaupun Shinichi tidak sebugar biasanya, namun ia cukup cekatan dan berhasil menggagalkan niat Shiho, ia malah membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Apa kau setidak peka itu, Shiho Miyano?" tanyanya, pandangannya tertumbuk pada mata aquamarine Shiho. Mata azure Shinichi terlihat lebih gelap dan lebih liar, seolah Shiho sedang berhadapan dengan sisi lain dari diri detektif itu.

Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Apa maksudmu?"

Shinichi mendesah frustasi. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi, Shiho. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat akibatnya padaku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tidur hampir setiap malam hanya untuk mencarimu. Lihat aku, aku seperti mayat hidup! Bahkan Agasa saja meringis setiap menatapku. Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku seperti ini?"

Selama beberapa detik Shiho terdiam, wajahnya berkerut karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa sedih yang telah mengendap selama sepuluh tahun ini, namun kemudian ia berhasil menutupinya kembali dengan ekspresi bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti, Kudo. Bukankah ini yang kauinginkan?"

"Omong kosong!" jawab Shinichi, suaranya meninggi. "Bagaimana kalau yang kuinginkan itu kau, Shiho?"

Shiho mendengus. "Aku? Hah, memangnya aku ini siapa? Jangan bercanda, Kudo-kun, aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Ia mendorong tangan Shinichi dan segera mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur, tapi Shinichi lebih cepat. Dengan kecepatan _autopilot_ ia menggapai lengan gadis itu dan menyentaknya, membuatnya berputar sedikit kemudian jatuh dalam kedua lengan Shinichi.

Shiho melotot. "Kudo, kau—"

Perkataan Shiho terpotong karena kemudian Shinichi mengecupnya. Ciumannya penuh hasrat namun hati-hati, seolah ia takut Shiho akan menguap dan hilang dalam detik itu juga. Gadis itu terkejut untuk beberapa saat kemudian menggeram, tangannya yang bebas bergerak memberontak namun Shinichi menggagalkan niatnya. Tubuh Shinichi yang atletis menekan Shiho ke dinding dan membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik, tangannya yang bebas bergerak menyentuh pinggang gadis itu.

"Shiho…" gumam Shinichi disela-sela ciumannya. Nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik kulit leher Shiho. Setiap senti dari tubuhnya terasa seperti dialiri listrik dengan voltase tinggi, ujung saraf dalam kulitnya tersengat dan sekarang mulai terbakar. Shiho mendesah dan membiarkan pertahanannya runtuh, memberikan dirinya kedalam pelukan pria tersebut.

Shinichi menyambutnya dengan geraman kecil. Ciumannya yang semula lembut berubah menjadi lebih dalam, lebih intens dan liar. Shiho menaruh kedua tangannya pada rambut hitam Shinichi dan menariknya lebih dekat sampai mereka menjadi satu. Seluruh isi hati Shinichi dan Shiho melebur dalam ciuman itu—segala kenangan, perasaan, dan obsesi yang tidak terucap. Mereka tidak perlu sebuah pengakuan, tidak perlu pernyataan akan cinta yang terkesan picisan dan bertele-tele. Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup untuk mengenali belahan hati masing-masing, tidak perlu penantian begitu lama yang menyiksa setiap detik dalam hidup mereka.

Karena mereka tahu, di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

* * *

There you go, fellas! Gimana menurut lo? Agak fluffy ya? Atau OOC? Hiks, gue emang nggak bakat nulis :(

Btw, ini baru oneshot, tapi gue janji (take note!) GUE JANJI bakal bikin multi-chapter yang lebih kece badai membahana, hahahaha… bagi siapapun viewers yang punya ide bisa kasih tau gue lewat PM/review, dan gue janji akan dibaca. Tapi mungkin agak lama, secara saya baru masuk SMA *batuk* dan sekolah gue sibuk banget, jadi sepertinya bakal jarang online *peace*

Oh ya, gue mungkin akan ngebuat beberapa drabble lain yang tentu saja berpairing CoAi/ShinShi dan ber-rated M. Aren't you all excited?! *evil smirk* Okay, tunggu aja ya tanggal mainnya ;)

**KETERANGAN:**

**CERN:** Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire / European Organization for Nuclear Research.

**Peony tree:** Pohon perdu yang biasanya bersemi di Jepang pada bulan Mei. Bunganya kebanyakan berwarna krem atau putih gading, namun ada juga yang berwarna putih dan merah darah.

**Baccalaureate Degree:** Gelar yang didapatkan setelah menyelesaikan postgraduate education. Di Indonesia gelar tersebut sama dengan S2.

**Autopilot / automatic pilot:** Gerakan yang sangat cepat dan biasanya dilakukan tanpa berpikir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Already Gone**

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan/Case Closed itu dipegang teguh oleh Aoyama-sensei. Saya hanya membiarkan pikiran liar saya ngerusak cerita DC.

.

.

.

* * *

**Conan's POV (Sudut pandang Conan)**

.

.

.

"Jadi… maukah kau memberitahuku tujuan kita ke sini?" aku bertanya, bingung. Gadis dengan rambut sewarna pirang stroberi itu terduduk tepat di sebelahku dan menerawang, pandangannya terkunci pada suatu titik di antara pepohonan hijau yang menghiasi Taman Beika. Haibara dan aku sedang bersantai di atas rerumputan dalam taman kota, memandangi matahari yang sedang tenggelam dengan latar belakang suara orang-orang yang beraktivitas.

Haibara memutar wajahnya dan menatapku. "Hmm?" gumamnya.

Aku mendengus. "Sebenarnya kita ngapain, sih?"

"Nggak ada," jawabnya singkat, matanya kembali terpaku pada langit sore. "Aku merasa tenang saja jika menyaksikan sunset sambil duduk bersantai."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanyaku kembali. Aku bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menutupi rasa terkejutku. Haibara mengacuhkannya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah," sahutnya, "Aku hanya… ingin seseorang menemaniku ke tempat dimana Akemi-neechan dan aku dulu sering datangi."

Oh…

Walaupun aku telah mengenal Haibara selama hampir setahun, aku masih belum mengenalnya cukup baik. Tidak seperti Ran, Haibara adalah wanita yang sulit ditebak, pikiran dan hatinya selalu dipenuhi dengan ruang-ruang kosong dan sudut-sudut yang gelap dan tak tersentuh. Ia akan selalu menjadi misteri bagiku, satu-satunya kasus yang tidak akan pernah bisa terpecahkan. Haibara tetap memasang wajahnya yang dingin dan terkesan angkuh seperti biasa, namun kilatan pada kedua mata hijau lautnya mengganggu pikiranku. Ia sedih, aku dapat merasakannya, namun ia menutupinya dengan sangat sempurna. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang aktris yang lihai.

"Maafkan aku," aku berkata, tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

Dia tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa."

Aku mengangguk. Kami tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat, hanya merasakan kehadiran masing-masing sambil menatap lepas ke langit senja yang semakin temaram. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajahku dan menggelitik kulitku seperti jari-jari mungil, helai-helai rambut pirang stroberi Haibara juga tersibak oleh angin, membuatnya seolah-olah terbakar dalam cahaya matahari sore. Haibara dan aku dapat bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini selamanya, hanya duduk diam dan menatap langit sore yang lepas, tapi ia memutuskan untuk angkat bicara dan menghentikan keheningan.

"Kudo-kun," panggilnya.

Aku menoleh. "Hm-mh?"

"Aku berpikir, Kudo, bagaimana nanti saat aku sudah mati?" tanyanya, namun matanya tetap terpaku pada langit abu-abu di atas kepala kami. "Bisa nggak ya aku bertemu onee-chan, okaa-san, otou-san lagi?"

"Haibara, jangan bicara yang nggak-nggak deh," aku menoleh dan mengamit lengannya. "Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka, tapi itu masih lama sekali—saat kau sudah tua, saat _kita_ sudah tua. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghancurkan organisasi sialan itu, lalu kau akan membuat antidotenya—"

"Antidote itu…" bisiknya, memotong perkataanku di tengah kalimat. "Apa kau sangat menginginkannya, Kudo-kun? Seburuk itu, kah?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tuntutku dan refleks melepas lengannya. "Apakah tidak ada antidote?"

"Bukan begitu, aku—" ia mendesah, matanya terlihat lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya. "Aku hanya… ingin tahu."

Aku menarik nafas, baru menyadari kalau aku menahannya sedari tadi. "Yah, tentu saja aku mau. Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya, Haibara? Atau harusnya kupanggil Shiho?"

Haibara bergidik saat aku memanggil dengan nama aslinya. "Shiho… sudah lama sekali orang memanggilku dengan nama itu." gumamnya.

Aku nyengir kuda. "Aku juga. Maksudku, nggak ada orang yang mengetahui kalau aku Shinichi selain kau, Agasa, dan Hattori." aku mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan, "Oh ya, malam ini Ran memasak ramen, dan aku yakin ia membuat cukup banyak untuk satu bala tentara. Cobain ya!" kataku sambil beranjak bangun, mengeluarkan satu tanganku untuk membantunya bangkit. Haibara menatap tanganku yang terulur cukup lama kemudian menatapku, sampai akhirnya ia bangkit sendiri dan menghiraukan bantuan dariku.

"Sama-sama, deh," gumamku pada diri sendiri, menyerukkan tanganku yang tidak terpakai kedalam saku.

.

.

.

* * *

**Third's POV (Sudut pandang orang ketiga)**

.

.

.

Haibara sering memikirkan hidupnya selama delapan belas tahun ini.

Seperti sekarang, ia sedang terduduk di dalam kamar tidur yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi ruang kerjanya akhir-akhir ini, mata aquamarinenya menatap lurus pada layar monitor namun ia tidak memberikan sedikitpun perhatiannya pada komputer itu. Pikirannya sedang mengelana jauh menuju beberapa titik pada masa lalunya, dimana memoar masih membekas dalam hatinya yang sekeras baja.

Ia memikirkan dirinya saat masih menjadi Shiho Miyano.

Ia memikirkan keluarganya—Akemi-neechan, okaa-san, otou-san.

Ia memikirkan Black Organization (dan itu sering membuatnya takut).

Ingatannya berganti…

Sekarang ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil, Haibara Ai.

Ia memikirkan ayah angkatnya sekarang, Profesor Agasa.

Ia memikirkan para Detektif Cilik—Ayumi-chan dengan tawa dan semangatnya yang selalu mampu menghidupkan kembali Detektif Cilik, Mitsuhiko dengan kemampuan berpikirnya yang rasional, Genta dengan tingkahnya yang lucu dan selalu lapar, dan…

Dan…

Conan-kun. Conan Edogawa-kun.

Conan Edogawa, yang sebenarnya adalah seorang detektif sekolah terkenal, Shinichi Kudo—Ia harus mengalami penyusutan tubuh dan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Shiho. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, berbagi nasib mereka.

Takdir, namun bukan keberuntungan.

Shinichi mempunyai Ran, ia mencintainya begitu pula dengan wanita itu. Haibara menganal Kudo-kun cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa ikatan rasa pria itu kepada Ran tidak akan pernah hilang atau bahkan hanya mengendur. Dan tentang Ran Mouri, yah, ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa dengan pemikiran biasa, tinggal di dalam kehidupannya yang nyaris-seperti-dalam-dongeng. Suatu kisah dimana seorang gadis jatuh cinta dengan teman masa kecilnya dan ternyata pemuda itu membalas cintanya. Kemudian suatu hari mereka akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. _Happy ending_… sederhana, kan?

Lalu Haibara datang, merusak dongeng kecil itu dengan obatnya yang beracun dan mematikan.

Ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Dia bersumpah ia akan melakukan segalanya jika itu mampu untuk mengulang waktu kembali. _Segalanya_. Namun sial, hidup seolah tidak pernah adil pada dirinya. Sejak Akemi-neechan meninggal dunia, Shiho mempunyai kesulitan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Akemi adalah saudari, sahabat, partner seperjuangan, dan seseorang yang selalu bisa Shiho andalkan saat ia jatuh. Namun Organisasi Hitam itu pun masih tega untuk mengambil Akemi-neechan darinya, membuat hidup Shiho menjadi hambar dan tidak bernyawa. Itulah alasan mengapa orang sering menyalahartikan sikap Shiho (atau Haibara), bahwa sikap dinginnya adalah wujud dari ketidakpeduliannya pada perasaan orang lain dan keegoisannya. Pemikiran itu salah besar.

Kemudian Kudo masuk kedalam bingkai kehidupan Haibara dan membuatnya merasa baikan. Kudo adalah rekan kerja, kawan, sahabat—semua yang Haibara butuhkan selama ini. Seseorang yang tidak memutar punggungnya karena sikap dingin dan sarkastis yang menguar dari Haibara. Semua terasa benar sampai…

Yah, sampai ia menyadari perasaannya pada Kudo-kun.

Haibara tidak akan mengakuinya. Gila, ia tidak akan diberi julukan 'The Ice Queen' Haibara jika mengaku bahwa ia mencintai seseorang. Haibara telah melakukan segala cara untuk menyembunyikan segala isi hati juga pikirannya, menutup diri dan bersembunyi dari semua orang. Namun ada saat dimana ia sedang terdiam sendirian dan menangis, menyesali kehidupannya yang terasa tidak berguna dan menyedihkan—saat Akemi-neechan meninggal, saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dirinya yang masih menjadi incaran Organisasi Hitam, dan tentu saja si _murder magnet_ itu, Conan Edogawa.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata sambil menenangkan pikirannya, menghiraukan suara-suara binatang malam di luar sana. Suara titik-titik air jatuh membasahi atap rumah Profesor Agasa dan membuat ritme kecil yang berulang-ulang, sebuah lagu yang berasal dari alam. Haibara membuat dirinya tetap sibuk dengan antidote itu karena ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Ia harus menyelesaikannya untuk Kudo-kun.

Persetan dengan Kudo-kun.

Seberkas air mata lolos dari kelopak mata Haibara dan mengaliri kedua pipinya, namun dia menghapusnya seketika bahkan sebelum air mata itu sempat menyentuh lantai. Ilmuwan muda itu tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian, bahwa seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari ambang pintu kamar dengan mata yang memandang Haibara dengan sedih. Sebenarnya orang itu hendak memanggil Haibara untuk makan malam, namun ia langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat begitu melihat air mata yang mengalir turun dari mata aquamarine gadis itu, walaupun hanya untuk beberapa detik.

Seseorang itu adalah Conan—dengan nama lain, Shinichi Kudo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Haibara's POV (Sudut pandang Haibara)**

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Conan sedang berdiri sekitar setengah meter jauhnya dariku saat Gin menarik pelatuk. Dia berdiri disana, kedua mata tertutup rapat, dan menggantungkan seluruh dirinya pada peluru yang akan segera merobek jantungnya itu. Gin akan _membunuh_nya, namun aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kalau Kudo mati, tidak ada gunanya lagi bagiku untuk membuat antidote itu. Kalau Kudo mati, aku akan kehilangan satu-satunya teman milikku. Kalau Kudo mati… hidupku juga akan mati.

Jadi aku berlari ke arahnya.

Satu detik itu terasa begitu kabur. Aku mendengar Conan tersentak di belakangku dan seketika itu juga tubuhku tersengat rasa sakit yang begitu mengerikan. Aku menjerit, kepalaku terasa begitu pusing dan dadaku sesak. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku, jemari tanganku mencengeram kemeja kuat-kuat dan berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang menggila itu. Namun tidak ada yang berubah.

Aku terjatuh.

"Haibara!" Aku merasakan seseorang bergerak ke sisiku. Suara Conan serak dan parau, namun entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Sebuah tangan menyentuh bagian bawah tulang rusukku, sedangkan yang satunya lagi bergerak menyusuri tulang wajahku. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, mata birunya menatapku dalam. "Haibara, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Kud… Kudo…" aku berusaha untuk bicara, "Jan… Gin… jangan lupa…"

"Shh…" potong Kudo-kun, sebuah air mata menetes dari wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Gin berhasil kabur tapi Jodie-sensei, Shuichi Akai, dan para polisi sudah menangkapnya. Kita aman sekarang."

_Kita aman_.

Aku tersenyum. Akemi-neechan akhirnya mendapat balasannya. Kudo-kun akhirnya mendapat balasannya. Semua orang yang pernah dijadikan boneka _puppet_ oleh Organisasi Hitam akhirnya mendapat balasan mereka masing-masing. Rambut hitam Conan kusut dan berantakan, luka lecet dan lebam terpatri di setiap senti pada tubuhnya, kemejanya terkoyak, namun ia tetap terlihat menawan. Aku menyentuh tangannya di dekat diafragmaku dimana rasa sakit itu terasa begitu nyata, sampai kemudian tanganku menyentuh cairan yang membasahi sekujur kemejaku. Darah. Darah dimana-mana.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Conan dalam sebuah bisikan, tangannya mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"A… aku… tidak… mau kau… mati un… tukku." Aku terbatuk, darah mengalir dari mulutku.

Rahang Conan mengeras saat ia mengusap cairan darah pada bibirku. "Kalau begitu kau jangan berani-berani mati disini, Haibara! Atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri selamanya! Seharusnya aku yang terbaring dan berdarah disini, bukan kau!" teriaknya. Air mata seketika merebak dari mata birunya.

"Kudo… jangan menangis," aku berbisik disela nafasku yang terputus-putus.

"Aku tidak menjaga janjiku dengan baik! Ak-aku bahkan meninggalkanmu!" ia menarik tubuhku perlahan kedalam pelukannya, kemeja putihnya ternoda darah. Mungkin itu darahku.

"K-kau men… jaganya… kok." gumamku. "Aku… melaku… kannya… ka… karna…"

_Aku mencintaimu!_ Suara dalam hatiku menjerit.

"…karena…"

_Aku mencintaimu!_ Seluruh tubuhku menjerit, namun kalimat itu tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga dalam tubuhku.

"Aku men… cintaimu… Kudo." bisikku sambil menatap wajahnya untuk terakhir kali, menangkap setiap detail pada tubuhnya agar kusimpan dalam memoarku. "Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum.

Mata _cerulean_ Conan membesar ketika mendengar pengakuanku tersebut, namun aku sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Kedua kelopak mataku terasa berat dan semakin berat, rasa sakit dalam tubuhku mulai memudar dan digantikan dengan rasa kebas yang tidak berujung. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, aku melihat tahun demi tahun dalam hidupku mulai bergerak mundur, seperti sebuah jam yang berdetak ke arah yang berlawanan. Kemudian aku melihat Akemi-neechan, otou-san, dan okaa-san di ujung horizon, sebuah senyum hangat terukir pada wajah mereka.

Aku tiba di ujung kehidupanku.

.

.

.

* * *

**Conan's POV (Sudut pandang Conan)**

.

.

.

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak Haibara mengorbankan dirinya untukku.

Setahun setelah gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Setahun setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.

Banyak dari kalian yang mungkin akan mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh, tapi aku menyutujuinya. Aku bodoh, idiot, tidak peka, apa saja deh. Dimana saja aku saat Haibara masih berada di sini, nyengir dan mengejekku dengan senyum sarkastisnya itu? Dimana saja aku saat Haibara mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar, terjaga sampai pagi setiap hari hanya untuk membuat antidote sialan itu? Dimana saja aku saat ia berlari dan membiarkan dirinya tertembak, berdarah dan tidak berdaya tepat di depan kedua mataku?

Aku bahkan tidak lebih baik daripada seorang pembunuh.

Aku menemukan diriku berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah taman kota Beika, memandang ke langit sore yang seolah terlihat lebih suram. Langit berwarna jingga kemerahan dengan bulan purnama yang sudah terlihat samar-samar, ada juga beberapa bintang yang sudah bersinar walau masih temaram. Aku ingat, senja setahun lalu tidak pernah sepedih ini. Aku tersenyum samar ke arah horizon bumi yang tidak terbatas sementara setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mataku.

_Kudo… jangan menangis_, suara Haibara menggema dalam pikiranku. _Jangan…_

"Nggak akan," janjiku, namun air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti.

_Kudo…_

"Haibara," panggilku, berbicara pada diri sendiri. "Kalau kau bisa mendengarku sekarang, mau kah kau berjanji untuk selalu berada di sini? kau mau kan menungguku?" aku bertanya. Aku tidak peduli jika orang-orang menganggapku sudah gila. Mungkin aku _memang_ gila.

Semilir angin kecil menerpa wajahku. Dengan berat aku menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'. Aku janji akan selalu kembali setiap hari, aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu dan begitu juga kau. Kita sahabatan, kan? dan yang terpenting…" aku terdiam, hatiku terasa jatuh ke dasar perut saat mencoba mengatakannya. "…yang terpenting adalah, aku mencintaimu, Haibara."

Hening.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas berat. Gadis itu terasa begitu dekat… sekaligus tak terjangkau olehku. Dengan berat hati aku berpaling dan mulai berjalan menjauh, sampai kemudian sebuah angin berhembus dan membuatku terhenti. Angin itu dingin, namun anehnya terasa begitu nyaman. Untuk beberapa detik aku dapat merasakan Haibara tersenyum kepadaku, senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun sebelumnya.

_Terima kasih_, aku mendengar suara Haibara di antara bisikan angin, _aku mencintaimu juga, Kudo-kun_.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Haii readers, author balik nih! Hoho ;)

Pertama, maaf banget untuk cuti lamanya dari fanfic ini. Seperti yang gue bilang di cerita sebelumnya, sekarang gue sibuk banget soalnya gue baru aja masuk SMA dan gue belom terbiasa sama pergaulan yang lebih dewasa ini. Udah gitu pelajaran di SMA gue itu susaaaahhhhhh sangat, yah mungkin karena gue belom ngerti kali ya (kenapa gue jadi curcol yah?-_-)

Oke, balik ke masalah ShinShi/CoAi. Cerita Already Gone ini aslinya ditulis pake bahasa Inggris, tapi ada beberapa kata yang beda karena gue ubah sedikit. Yah, kan bahasa gak bisa segampang itu diubah, nanti kalo gue bikin sama persis kayak aslinya _feel_nya udah gak terasa lagi. Kalau plot cerita gue terinspirasi dari lagu 'Cry' dari Mandy Moore, tapi gue pake lagu Kelly Clarkson yang 'Already Gone' buat judulnya. Sebenernya gue juga udah post versi Inggrisnya sih, kalian bisa liat di stories gue.

Oh ya, drabble ber-rated M yang gue ceritakan di bab sebelumnya sedang dalam proses. Gue akan berusaha ngebuat Shinichi dan Shiho menjadi the hottest couple of all in DC, tapi tetep sweet pastinya. Hehe J

Maaf ya kalo bagian A/N jadi lebih panjang dari ceritanya, maklum gue memang agak bawel -_- Dan untuk semua yang sudah me-review cerita gue, TERIMA KASIIIH! :D kalian berhasil bikin gue senyam-senyum sendiri sekarang. Oke, gue jawab ya komen kalian ;)

**~ .cHips**: Aaahh xiexie Ocha-san :D iya makasih udah nunggu lama banget hahaha -_- Gomen!

**~aishanara87**: Thank youuu J Nih udah saya bikin yang versi Indonesia-nya dari Already Gone. Gimana menurut Aishanara-san? Agak aneh ya? hiks ;( hehehehe…

**~Shinichi Miyano**: Udah gue buat versi ConanxAi nya, nih! Hehehe tapi sorry ya sad ending L Drabble terlalu banyak ya? Hmm… kalo gitu nanti akan gue buat story lain tapi bukan one-shot atau drabble. Dan pastinya ConanxAi. Hehehe gimana? *winks*

**~Renesmee**: Makasihh Renesmee-chan! *peluk* Iya coba Aoyama-sensei itu bakal bikin endingnya Conan sama Ai. Tapi itu kayaknya nggak mungkin, soalnya kalo beneran Conan sama Haibara atau Shinichi sama Shiho, beribu-ribu ShinRan shippers diluar sana pasti bakal marah besar (Peace ya buat ShinRan fans J ). Please, jangan panggil saya senpai, saya kan nggak setua itu -_- lagian gue ini cewek loh! Masa senpai K hahaha btw thank you banget ya ;)

**~Marion**: Thank youu, Marion-san! Iya nggak apa-apa kok ;) Gue sebagai author memang selalu ngerasa nggak puas dengan karya sendiri, which is weird, you know :/ Mereview author itu boleh banget kok, jadi gue bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri J

**~ShinShi fan**: Kyaaaaa thank you! *hisses back*

**~Finley inuzuka siregar**: Yup, bener banget! ShinShi itu terlalu sweet dan adorable untuk dihiraukan :D Okee saya udah update nih! Hahaha makasih ya sudah menunggu J

**~Guest**: Oke guest-san (?) Gue akan mencoba bikin ConanAi/ShinShi versi Twilight Saga. Gimana ya alur ceritanya biar keren? Hmmm… *brainstorming*

**~1234**: Xiexie umm… 1234-san? (gubrak -_-) hahahaha iya gue rencananya bakal ngebuat drabble lagi tapi rated M. Gimana? Penasaran? Wkwk tunggu ya ;)

**~coffeelover88**: iyaa rencananya begitu, semoga sekolah berbaik hati jadi mau kasih waktu senggang hahaha :p bener banget coffeelover-senpai (?) ShinShi are just too sassy to be ignored ;)

Okee, semua udah gue jawab. See ya in the upcoming chapter!


End file.
